Good bye my Friends
by Chrys Stone
Summary: "They died as they lived, fighting to the very last breath." Master Makarov was sullen, touching neither his ale, nor his favorite pipe. "Know that they gave it everything they had, and you should all be proud to have called them your comrades."


**I felt like writing a sad story. It isn't long, and it isn't well proof read, but I'm happy with it. ^_^**

* * *

><p>::I don't own Fairy Tail!::<p>

* * *

><p>Lisanna never imagined that she would be sitting here like this.<p>

This reality was just to cruel, she could barely stand it.

How had they allowed this to happen, after everything that they had all been through? How could things come to end this way, it just wasn't fair. The guild was back together again, even Laxus was back among their numbers. It was a major hit to their moral to have so many wounded, but this far out weighed every thing else.

Painful sobbing echoed through the guild hall as everyone present kept their heads bowed in silent respect for their comrades.

"They died as they lived, fighting to the very last breath." Master Makarov was sullen, touching neither his ale, nor his favorite pipe. "Know that they gave it everything they had, and you should all be proud to have called them your comrades." Makarov jumped off the bar and made his way up to his office to think.

"It doesn't seem real." Cana gritted her teeth as she slammed an empty tankard on her table. "For them to be taken down is just unimaginable." The sobs of Wendy and Charla echoed as the two young female mages ran for the exit, Romeo not far behind, his eyes filled with tears as well.

"Every living thing has to die." Mira tried to smile but failed miserably, as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lissanna couldn't take it any longer, she got up from her seat forcefully knocking her chair to the ground. She realized that people were calling her name, but her mind was focused on only one thing. She walked out into the freezing rain and made her way across town. As she entered the gates to the churches cemetery she realized that she wasn't the only one who needed to be there.

Juvia was laying at the foot of a tall grave, her body convulsing painfully with her sobs. Wendy and Romeo weren't far away sitting under a tree holding each other. Charla was sitting in font of the smallest head stone muttering about the he-cat and how he wasn't supposed to give up on her like this.

Lissanna looked at the names on the five graves and felt the hot tears burn her eyes. She had finally come home, she was here with her beloved brother and sister, and her best friends. The were all happy, they had their entire lives ahead of them, time to make mistakes, and learn from them. Time to fall in love and experience heart break. There was so much she wanted to do with them, so many things she wanted to say.

Why did they have to take on such a mission? Why did Master allow them to take it?

Master believed in them, that's why he let them go.

Everyone believed in Fairy Tail's strongest team.

"Good bye my friends" Lissanna whispered to the wind as she knelt in between the graves of Natsu and Lucy of Fairy Tail.

She never wanted this, these two were so close to her, and here they lay in the cold dead ground. The sight of their mangled bodies would be forever etched in her mind, but the detail she would remember the most was the smile on their faces, even in death.

Lissanna hoped that they had enough time to say good bye to one another before their time came, she had seen it from the moment she returned that the two were inseparable. Lucy had healed Natsu in a way no one else could have, and Lissanna felt it was at least fitting that neither had to suffer this pain any longer.

The painful sobs of the three women the cat and the young man echoed through the pounding rain. Juvia's gut wrenching shrieks could probably still be heard at the guild. Not one of them moved as they said their last farewells to some of the most incredible people they had ever known.

The three made a silent vow that day, to honor the lives of their fallen comrades by living everyday with no regrets, to never back down, and to stand strong for what they believed in. Each vowed to protect the family that was there waiting for them, and to never forget the sacrifice Team Natsu had made in taking down the Black Mage Zeref, at the cost of their own lives.

* * *

><p><strong>I feel that Lissanna would want to see Natsu and Lucy together... because she makes him happy and vice versa. T.T<strong>


End file.
